Quand un yakuza rencontre un autre yakuza
by Pep-chan
Summary: Extraits, formant le résumé: "Tokyo est une belle ville. (...) les grandes familles de yakuza le savaient.(...) la famille Aomine (...) les Kuroko. (...)[Amenant] les deux familles à passer un accord aux détails encore obscurs pour ne pas détruire la ville. L'histoire qui va suivre est celle d'une belle et sensuelle rencontre(...)"


_~Quand un yakuza rencontre un  
autre yakuza...~_

**Note**: Raiting M (je pense) pour le langage, merci Aomine.

J'ai inventé le nom du père d'Aomine. Les personnages ne m'appartenant pas, j'ai seulement changé un petit détail sans changer pour autant le nom du personnage concerné.

Sinon, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et si vous saviez le nombre de fois que je l'ai repris avant de le poster! Tout ce qui me venait à la tête, je l'insérait! Pour qu'il soit le meilleur et le plus complet et compréhensible possible!

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!

xxxxxx

Tokyo est une belle ville. Surtout la nuit. Ca tout le monde le savait. Mais surtout, les grandes familles de yakuza le savaient. Quoi de mieux qu'une magnifique nuit fraîche dans la belle ville illuminée qu'était Tokyo pour conclure un marché. Ce fait passant, les familles yakuza trouvaient leur refuge dans les meilleurs bars de la ville la nuit venant, ou elles trouvaient bon de régler quelque combat que ce soit la nuit tombée.

Il y avait donc plusieurs familles de yakuza dans cette belle ville. Tous possédaient un nombre de quartiers bien précis. Evidemment, et sans aucuns doutes, c'était la famille qui en possédait le plus qui était la plus respectée.

L'une des pires, celle qui était la meilleure en règlement de compte, ou en dépouillement de bars, était la famille Aomine. Cette famille orgueilleuse et puissante était l'une des meilleures. Elle avait une origine américaine et de ce fait, les membres portaient le costard, contrairement à leur rivaux : les Kuroko. Eux étaient d'origine japonaise et certains membres portaient encore le kimono, d'autres le costume. Cette famille était extrêmement puissante. Bien que discrète, elle était très développée et sans pitié.

Peut de personnes avaient déjà vu le visage du chef des Kuroko contrairement à l'héritier des Aomine. Ce regard dur et insensible, tout le monde s'en rappelait. Aomine Daiki. Il était une terreur pour tous. Seulement les Kuroko étaient les seuls à les défier encore.

Cette défiance amena les deux familles à passer un accord, aux détails encore obscurs, pour ne pas détruire la ville.

L'histoire qui va suivre est celle d'une belle et sensuelle rencontre que va produire, sans le vouloir, cet accord entre les deux familles de yakuza les plus puissantes de l'histoire...

~x

Une voix légère et un peu fluette s'éleva dans les airs en cet douce nuit de printemps, rappelant à l'ordre, ou plutôt essayant de le faire, un jeune homme bien connu :

« Aomine-sama ! S'il vous plait !

-Tais-toi Sakurai, tu m'pète les couilles ! »

Le dénommé Sakurai essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter son maître, qui voulait encore aller vider un bar cette nuit-là, au lieu de rester à son poste d'héritier de la famille Aomine. Une autre forme sombre apparu derrière le plus petit et osa

« Votre père vous demande Aomine-sama, c'est au sujet de l'accord. »

Aomine, ou plutôt Aomine Daiki, un beau jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, bronzé et aux cheveux bleus foncés, ronchonna mais suivit son homme de main, Imayoshi, ne voulant pas se faire gueuler dessus par son paternel. Une perte de temps dans son emploi du temps. Il rentra dans la voiture noire de luxe et elle défila dans les rues illuminées de la ville.

Ils passèrent soudain devant un quartier appartenant aux Kuroko, leurs ennemis jurés, et il vit un groupe de yakuza en kimonos. Il aborda un sourire carnassier et ordonna au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Celui-ci essaya de l'arrêter mais Daiki pointa son arme sur sa tempe et le menaça avec un air ferme et sombre. Il descendit donc de l'engin et s'avança à pas lents dans la ruelle. Le groupe se tourna vers lui et il se craqua les jointures des doigts.

« J'ai envie de me défouler. »

Les cinq ou six hommes le reconnurent et, se rappelant de l'ordre de leur chef tout puissant, ne firent aucun geste. Mais à peine le premier coup de poing du bleuté, ils répliquèrent mais se firent platement vaincre par la force destructive du yakuza en costard. Il dit d'un air sombre et carnassier:

« Le seul qui peut me battre est moi-même, compris ? »

L'un des yakuza à terre rit à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Si tu crois que tu pourras battre notre maitre, tu te trompes platement ! »

Ceci ne fit qu'accentuer le regard meurtrier du grand et il se reçu un coup de pied dans la tête pour toute réponse. Il s'en retourna et remonta dans sa voiture sous les regards baissés et sombres de ses serviteurs. Lorsque leur chef était dans cet état, il ne valait pas mieux le chercher.

De retour dans la belle et luxueuse demeure de l'Aomine, la voiture fit ouvrit le portail et entra sur le chemin de gravier. Cette maison était une belle villa en hauteur à laquelle on accédait par un chemin de pierres grises. Tout autour, se trouvait un magnifique jardin, avec quelques résidences secondaires pour les membres du clan. De beaux et majestueux arbres longeait le chemin, et il était illuminé par de petites lumières au sol. Toute la propriété était entourée d'un mur en pierre beige. Derrière la villa, se trouvait une piscine aussi illuminée par les mêmes petites lumières. Elles se trouvaient également sur les façades de la maison. Donnant à ce paysage, un air classe et moderne. Un véritable air de mini-Tokyo.

Il entra sans une parole pour ces sous-fifres qui le saluait et se dirigea à une habitude certaine vers le bureau de son père, au troisième étage, le dernier. C'était une grande pièce ronde qui contenait des étagères remplies de livres en tous genre d'un côté et d'armes et de trophées de l'autre. Le grand bureau de marbre se trouvait devant une baie-vitrée disposée sur toute la longueur de l'arc du fond, donnant une vue imparable sur la ville illuminée. Son père, Aomine Fukaku, était un homme d'âge mur aux cheveux bleus foncés un peu plus longs et au teint mat comme son fils, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. Il se retourna et toisa son fils avec mépris puis frappa son poing sur la table et cria de sa voix forte, montrant le pouvoir de cet homme très respectable :

« Te rend tu compte que tes idioties mettent en danger l'avenir de la famille ? Il a fallut encore te menacer pour que tu daignes rentrer ce soir, et je ne parle pas du fax que je viens de recevoir ! Du chef des Kuroko en prime ! »

Le fils soupira. Tous des balances. Il prit la lettre dans ses mains et la parcouru des yeux :

«_Aomine Fukaku,_

_Ce soir à 22h27 précise, votre fils m'a fait l'affront de battre six de mes hommes._

_Dans un espace sous mon pouvoir, ainsi que de nombreuses blessures mortelles infligées en prime. Heureusement, ils s'en sortiront tous._

_De plus, un message des plus grisants à été transmis à mes hommes, de la part de votre fils. Je cite :_

_« Le seul qui peut me battre est moi-même, (...) »_

_De ce fait, j'aimerai des excuses potables de sa part. Sans oublier, une vérification des termes du futur contrat nous liant désormais._

_Cependant, et je peux le comprendre, si votre fils, Aomine Daiki, a un problème d'hyperactivité ou de violence compulsive, et que de ce fait il ne puisse écrire, il me les fera face à face lors de notre rencontre. Si il arrive à ce retenir évidement._

_Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour en faire quelque chose._

_Toutes mes condoléances,_

_Kuroko T._ »

Daiki vit rouge:

« Comment il a osé ? J'vais lui montrer si j'ai un problème à ce pauvre type! Il a même pas mit son prénom! Et ce "toutes mes condoléances"? J'vais lui faire voir ce que j'en pense ! »

Son père le coupa en frappant à nouveau sur son bureau :

« Tu ne feras rien ! Tu te rends compte dans qu'elle merde on est ? S'il revoit encore les termes du contrat, on est cuit ! Tu as bien de la chance de n'en avoir tué aucun, là on aurait pu dire au revoir au contrat lui-même ! Alors, oui, je suis d'accord avec, je me demande si je pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi ! Et puis c'est quoi cette phrase idiote encore ?»

Le fils tourna la tête, vexé. Son père le regarda, il n'aimait pas crier sur son fils, il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Mon fils, s'il te plait, fais plus attention... »

Il se rendit compte de beaucoup de choses à ce moment là et le promit à son père. Il marmonna :

« Mais bon, de là à dire que je suis hyperactif... »

Son père éclata de rire, d'un rire franc.

« Pourtant, on pourrait se poser la question ! »

Daiki leva le poing vexé en se plaignant. Il fit ensuite une légère moue boudeuse. Son paternel le regarda d'un regard tendre.

« Allons, j'étais comme toi à l'époque ! »

Le jeune homme se sentit tout de suite intéressé et questionna son père :

« C'est vrai ? Toi ?

-Et oui ! Oh j'ai fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à mon père, tu peux me croire ! Puis un jour, nous avons eu la même discussion que toi et moi maintenant et quelques mois après, je rencontrais ta mère. J'ai changé du tout au tout ! Cette magnifique femme, forte et sincère m'a transformé ! »

Fukaku ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils :

« Tu verras...un jour tu rencontreras cette personne qui changera ta vie. La bonne personne... »

Daiki acquiesça en silence puis fit un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches. Pas un sourire carnassier mais sincère et franc.

Il quitta ensuite son père pour aller dans sa chambre. C'était une chambre assez sobre, dans les bleus marine. Un lit double, une armoire et une grande fenêtre avec un balcon. Des rideaux immaculés et fin l'a drapaient en voletant au rythme de la brise. La chambre était adjacente à une salle de bain dans les mêmes tons. Il alla sur le balcon, s'accouda sur la rambarde et regarda la ville en fumant une cigarette, tranquillement. Il souffla une bonne latte de fumée toxique puis soupira :

« La bonne personne, hein ?... »

Il reprit ensuite son air sombre :

« Chef des Kuroko...tu vas me payer cet affront... »

Il alla se poser ensuite sur son lit les bras derrière la tête après avoir jeter sa cigarette.

~x

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Endormi comme un loir, ses serviteurs mirent longtemps à réveiller leur maître. Il alla donc déjeuner, vu qu'il était déjà midi et fut ensuite rejoint par ses professeurs particuliers. Une journée bien barbante en somme. Cependant, il ne se doutait qu'elle allait changer du tout au tout pendant la soirée.

« C'est ce soir que la rencontre entre nos deux familles a lieu ! Je veux une attitude exemplaire ! Compris ?» Résonna la voix puissante de Fukaku.

Les membres présents acceptèrent en cœur en levant le poing.

« Imayoshi, Sakurai, Wakamatsu et Susa, vous viendrez avec moi, les autres vous resterez auprès des voitures. Midorima viendra avec nous, c'est le meilleur tireur à gage qu'il existe, il se postera en hauteur. Daiki sera avec moi, à mes côtés. Satsuki, va préparer nos deux costumes ! Tout le monde à compris son poste ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, le regard déterminé. Tout allait ce jouer ce soir. La rencontre décisive entre les deux familles les plus puissantes de Tokyo. Heureusement, la famille Akashi serait le porte-parole des deux chefs.

Momoi Satsuki, la cousine et secrétaire de Daiki s'occupa de lui mettre son costard. Il était léger, noir et avec une chemise bleue-verte en dessous. Le bleuté refusa la cravate et déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant apparaitre le début de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés.

« Fais un effort pour la famille, Dai-chan.

-Je sais, je sais. »

Il mit une cigarette à la bouche et ils montèrent tous dans les voitures. Fukaku lui, avait un costard noir avec une chemise bleue marine très sombre, une cravate noire également et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par les soins de Satsuki. Ils arrivèrent ensuite au prestigieux hôtel qui les accueilleraient. La tension se faisait ressentir dans toute la ville. Elle était déserte. De peur de se faire attaquer si le contrat ne fonctionnait pas. Sous cette possibilité, une véritable guerre de familles mafieuses éclaterait dans tout Tokyo !

Les gardes nommés suivirent les deux patrons, le tireur alla se cacher dans un couloir au premier, qui faisait le tour du salon, ouvert par des arcades. Il ne remarqua pas les tireurs ennemis.

En entrant dans le grand hall, illuminé par un grand lustre en cristal, ils furent accueillit par un serviteur de la famille Akashi qui les conduisit vers le salon où se trouvait un canapé en soie rouge en face d'un autre, une table en verre les séparant, puis sur une partie latérale de la table entre les canapé, se trouvait un fauteuil simple.

Il se présenta, Kotarō Hayama, et leur expliqua que les clients avaient été consignés dans leurs chambres.

Daiki vit bien Midorima prêt à tirer et lui hocha la tête. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le salon et un homme entra. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne, brun, des yeux marrons très fin avec un sourire très confiant et une main dans la poche. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche n'ayant que le premier bouton d'ouvert, celui à la base du col. Il repéra en un instant Midorima, pourtant introuvable aux yeux de tous, appart de ses patrons qui lui avait montré sur un plan l'endroit où le trouver. Il lui fit, pour cela, un signe de la main en agrandissant son sourire qui troubla le tireur, fronçant les sourcils. Le serviteur des Akashi sourit légèrement en le présentant aux Aomine qui avaient un air surpris et indigné sur le visage :

« Voici Takao Kazunari, messieurs. Il est au service des Kuroko.»

Alors, la rumeur comme quoi les jumeaux Takao seraient sous le commandement des Kuroko serait fondée ? Ces hommes étaient de très bons agents secrets pour tout ce qui touchait à l'observation et au vol. Ceci déséquilibra Fukaku, qui ne le montra pas à son ennemi, mais qui fronça les sourcils. Kazunari se courba, une main sur le cœur, l'autre sortie de sa poche et parla avec confiance et simplicité :

« Mon maître ne devrait plus tarder. Il a une santé fragile, il doit se ménager. »

Il sortit ensuite son portable et appuya sur une seule touche comme si le message était déjà prêt. Daiki ne sentait pas du tout ce type et le toisa avec méfiance. Kazunari le toisa à son tour et le bleuté dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Les Kuroko ne portent plus le kimono dit moi ? »

Vexé d'un affront, son sourire disparu et ses yeux se fermèrent un peu plus pour ensuite se fermer complètement et que son sourire revienne. Il dit alors très calmement en rouvrant un œil.

« Mon maître fait preuve de bon sens, lui au moins. »

Cette remarque fit fulminer le plus grand qui le toisa d'un regard mauvais. C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit pour faire entrer un autre jeune homme, habillé de la même manière que le premier, mais possédant une cravate, des cheveux noirs et des yeux de couleur similaire et fins. Il parla alors, arrivé à la hauteur du brun :

« Allons, Kazunari, évite de les embêter...

-Ok ok Shun. »

C'était en effet Izuki Shun, le frère de Kazunari, qui s'était marié et qui avait pris le nom de famille de sa femme. Kotarō sourit alors gaiement et proposa :

« Vous savez quoi ? Je vais appeler mon maître à mon tour, je pense qu'on a besoin du porte-parole ! »

Il appuya sur son oreillette et la porte s'ouvrit à peine cinq secondes plus tard. Un homme entouré de trois autres entra d'un pas lent et calme. Cet homme était Akashi Seijuro, le chef du clan rouge. Il était de taille moyenne, possédait de courts cheveux rouges et des yeux vairons perçants. Il sourit en penchant la tête :

« Et bien messieurs...ne commencez pas les hostilités sans-moi voyons... »

Il rejoint son homme de main puis sera amicalement la main à Fukaku et Daiki.

« Que vos hommes se mettent derrière votre canapé...ceux de l'autre partit feront de même. Les miens iront derrière le fauteuil.»

Ils s'effectuèrent suite au mouvement de main de Daiki ainsi que ceux de Seijuro. A côté de l'espace canapé, il ne restait donc plus que les chefs Aomine, le chef Akashi et Kotarō, puis les frères Takao. Le portable de Kazunari vibra et il lu le message rapidement. Il sourit et fit un hochement de tête à son frère qui lança un regard au rouge en se dirigeant vers la porte du fond. Seijuro sourit et s'enquit de commencer :

« Si vous le voulez bien, le chef des Kuroko va entrer... »

Daiki ravala sa salive. Il allait enfin voir le visage de ce chef. Ce fameux Kuroko T., l'homme qui avait osé lui faire cet affront. Son père lui-même ne voulait pas lui dire à quoi il ressemblait. Il lui avait dit que ce serait la première fois qu'il le verrait d'aussi près! L'ayant seulement entre-aperçu une fois ou deux. La porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs hommes en costumes entrèrent, et allèrent se placer derrière l'autre canapé.

Un avait l'air plus féroce que les autres. Il avait des cheveux rouges foncés en batailles avec une base noire. Il était habillé en vêtements de civils. Il se posa à la sortie de la porte et s'appuya sur le mur en croisant les bras. Fukaku chuchota à son fils :

« C'est Kagami Taiga, un tueur à gage très réputé. Ils ont vraiment plein de ressources, il veut nous faire peur... »

Il avait prononcé les deux dernières phrases pour lui-même mais Daiki les entendit. Il sentait que son père était troublé. Evidement, il n'en montra rien et gardait la tête haute. Le plus jeune regarda ses hommes. Les plus anciens avaient reconnu le tueur et une mine sévère les habitaient. Lui-même avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...

Soudain, un autre homme rentra. Cette appariation céleste fit écarquiller les yeux à Daiki. Un magnifique jeune homme de taille moyenne, devant avoir vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, avait fait son apparition. Il portait le kimono, dont le pan gauche était enlevé et pendait contre sa jambe, laissant voir sa fine musculature sur sa peau très pâle, le bout d'un tatouage et un bandage autour de sa taille. Il tenait son bras, sa main rentrée dans le pan restant. Ce kimono était d'une superbe qualité, sombre, bleu marine avec des fleurs bleues-vertes, brodées sur les épaules et au niveau du bassin. Sa tête était baissée et recouverte d'un voile blanc ne laissant voir que le bas de son visage, ne dévoilant que des lèvres fines et rosées sans aucun sourire. Il releva la tête et fit apparaitre deux orbes bleues turquoises dénuées d'expression mais magnifiques. Il fit glisser le tissu situé sur sa tête et laissa paraître de fins cheveux turquoise également, courts.

Le chef des Kuroko était arrivé.

Kagami se redressa et récupéra le tissu pour le mettre autour de son cou, puis revint à sa place. Le jeune homme s'avança, dévoilant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage ivoire du salon. Sejuro sourit et alla le prendre dans ses bras :

« Tu vas tomber malade à te balader comme ça... »

Il s'écartant en souriant pour le seul regard du chef posé sur lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Aomine en souriant :

« Je vous présente le chef de la famille Kuroko...Kuroko Tetsuya... »

Alors voici son prénom...Daiki était obnubilé par l'image du jeune chef. Celui-ci s'approcha et salua d'un mouvement de tête le père Aomine et lança un bref regard à Daiki. Alors, Tetsuya prit la parole, d'une voix morne et plate mais qui fit chavirer le grand :

« Veuillez excuser mon retard.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit Fukaku. »

Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête suivit de son fils. A peine eurent-ils fermés les yeux et qu'ils les rouvrirent, c'est-à-dire à peine deux seconde, que Tetsuya se trouvait assis sur son canapé en soie prêt à parlementer. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir couru et même les hommes des Aomine étaient scotchés. Il tendit alors sa main en désignant le canapé en face de lui :

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, Seijuro fit de même sur son fauteuil, puis Tetsuya reporta son regard sur Daiki qui frémit.

« Votre fils vous ressemble beaucoup Aomine-san.

-Merci Kuroko-san. Et il compte bien vous présenter ses excuses, n'est-ce-pas Daiki ? »

Celui-ci bougonna légèrement :

« Oui...je vous présente mes excuses... »

Tetsuya reporta son regard sur Fukaku :

« Accepté. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre fils, commençons si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien. Répondit Fukaku. »

Aomine prit cette pique en plein cœur. Il ressentait quelque chose de vraiment étrange en présence du plus petit... Il s'enfonça ensuite dans son fauteuil et écouta attentivement les parlementaires.

Seijuro débuta donc :

« Bien...mais pour commencer, Tetsuya, as-tu apporté ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça lentement et héla l'un de ses hommes de mains :

« Furihata-kun, apporte la carte s'il te plait. »

Un petit brun, un peu chétif, arriva avec une carte soigneusement pliée dans les mains. Son air crispé était perceptible à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Cependant, il déposa avec délicatesse et soin la carte qui montrait un quartier de Tokyo bien précis...tout cela sous le regard insistant du porte-parole.

Le sujet était la séparation de ce fameux quartier, que les deux familles convoitaient, étant au même nombre de quartiers possédés. Etant sains d'esprits, les deux chefs avaient organisé cette rencontre pour éviter la destruction de la ville. Les deux partit exposaient leur conditions et Seijuro donnait ses avis si la proposition était bonne ou non. Si elle l'était, il argumentait pour que l'autre l'accepte et si elle ne l'était pas, il proposait des alternatives à celui qui l'avait proposé. On voyait bien que Seijuro et Tetsuya étaient amis intimes mais cela n'engendra rien d'injuste pour les Aomine. Juste quelques formules amicales plus marquées pour le plus jeune. Les propositions de Fukaku étaient intelligentes et on voyait qu'il avait de l'expérience. Celles de Tesuya étaient pertinentes et bien pensées, pour son jeune âge. Seijuro prenait les notes sur une feuille blanche et à la fin des discussions, il exposa en se levant :

« Bien, en vu de la possession du quartier Y., je vous expose les conditions du marché entre la famille Aomine et la famille Kuroko :

Les tours de gardes seront alternés semaine par semaine.

Les bars pourront être occupés par les deux clans en même temps. Si l'un deux veut inviter un grand nombre dans un certain bar, il devra prévenir l'autre famille. Si par malheur, une dispute devrait éclater, elle devra se dérouler hors de ce quartier.

Les règlements de comptes nécessitant la violence d'une famille sont interdits dans ce quartier durant les tours de gardes de l'autre famille.

Les membres d'une famille peuvent ce déplacer librement dans le quartier même si c'est l'autre famille qui en est en charge.

Si l'une des deux familles établit un point d'échange dans une affaire dans ce quartier, il devra en informer l'autre famille. Sans pour autant donner les détails de l'affaire, si celle-ci ne le souhaite pas.

Est-ce que cela vous convient messieurs ? »

Fukaku se leva et dit de sa voix forte :

« Cela me va. »

Kuroko se leva lentement et répondit :

« Encore une chose, je veux que ce soit mon clan qui s'occupe du premier tour de garde. »

Avoir ce premier tour de garde était ce que les deux clans voulaient plus que tout. Il était nécessaire pour établir son autorité. Akashi demanda avant que Fukaku s'en mêle :

« Pourquoi ça Tetsuya ?

-Au vu du petit incident causé par le fils Aomine, je pense avoir ce droit.

-Je pensais que vous aviez accepté mes excuses ! Répondit Daiki en se levant vivement.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit mais j'ai aussi écrit que je vérifierai les termes de ce contrat. Et ce n'est pas des excuses pourries d'enfant gâté qui vont soigner mes hommes, alors en premier lieu, je vous prierai de ne pas intervenir et ensuite, il faudrait mieux pour votre famille que vous acceptiez cette dernière demande. »

Son ton morne était pourtant sec et sans appel et son visage toujours impassible. Daiki baissa la tête, vexé. Ce petit l'insupportait autant qu'il l'intriguait ! Seijuro était un peu étonné de la longueur de la tirade de son ami, qui n'était pas friand des longs monologues mais ne fit que sourire en décrétant que cette demande était justifiée. Fukaku ne put que hocher la tête :

« Entendu. »

Le rouge nota sur la feuille cette dernière note. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tetsuya.

« J'accepte donc les termes du contrat. Termina le bleuté.

-Bien alors, veuillez signer ce document et vous serer la main. »

Ils s'effectuèrent en silence. Seijuro fit de même puis les deux chefs se serrèrent la main dans un parfait accord. Le jeune bleuté remarqua alors les fins doigts élégants du jeune chef.

« J'espère qu'ainsi, les tensions entre nos familles seront apaisées Kuroko-san. Enonça Fukaku.

-Je l'espère aussi Aomine-san. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai partir, ma santé n'étant pas au beau fixe.

-Je comprends. Et bien jusqu'à qu'on se revoie, au revoir !

-Au revoir. »

Les deux clans se saluèrent puis les Kuroko furent les premiers à partir. Kagami rejoint le petit chef dés qu'il fut arrivé à la porte. Cela fit monter une petite pointe de jalousie chez notre jeune Aomine. Il vit alors le beau tatouage dans son dos. C'était un dragon japonais bleu turquoise au dessus de quatre fleurs roses pâles, tirant sur le beige, et sur une vague bleue marine. Puis il disparu derrière la porte.

Ce que Daiki ne sut pas, c'est que quelques mètres plus loin de la porte, Tetsuya se mit à tousser fortement.

Les Akashi reconduisirent les Aomine jusqu'à la sortie et Seijuro soupira :

« Ca c'est bien passé, je vous en remercie Aomine-san.

-De rien. »

Puis il s'excusa dans une révérence et s'éclipsa avec ses hommes. Suite à cela, les yakuza rentrèrent chez eux. Fukaku soulevé d'un poids mais un poil vexé et Daiki, plus troublé et vexé que jamais.

A leur retour, le chef congédia ses hommes en les félicitant. Son fils, lui, partit sans que le père puisse le rassurer sur cette dernière condition...

Affalé sur son lit, une cigarette à la bouche de nouveau, Daiki jura et se promis de revoir ce petit chef qui l'avait insulté sans compassion ! Il voulait s'expliquer avec lui et lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas essayer de nouer des liens avec lui vu qu'il avait consentit avec son père !

Cette nuit-là, Daiki dormi très mal, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère...

/A SUIVRE/

xxx

Oh là là! J'ai toujours rêvé d'imaginer Tetsu-kun en kimono ou en yakuza

(je me suis inspirée d'une image superbe pour les descriptions des deux personnages principaux)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous voudrez la suite !


End file.
